1. Field of the Inventions
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to safety valves. More particularly, embodiments of the invention pertain to subsurface safety valves configured to permit a cementing operation of a wellbore there through.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface-controlled, subsurface safety valves (SCSSVs) are commonly used to shut-in oil and gas wells. Such SCSSVs are typically fitted into a production tubing in a hydrocarbon producing well, and operate to selectively block the flow of formation fluids upwardly through the production tubing should a failure or hazardous condition occur at the well surface.
SCSSVs are typically configured as rigidly connected to the production tubing (tubing retrievable), or may be installed and retrieved by wireline without disturbing the production tubing (wireline retrievable). During normal production, the subsurface safety valve is maintained in an open position by the application of hydraulic fluid pressure transmitted to an actuating mechanism. The actuating mechanism in one embodiment is charged by application of hydraulic pressure. The hydraulic pressure is commonly a clean oil supplied from a surface fluid reservoir through a control line. A pump at the surface delivers regulated hydraulic fluid under pressure from the surface to the actuating mechanism through the control line. The control line resides within the annular region between the production tubing and the surrounding well casing.
Where a failure or hazardous condition occurs at the well surface, fluid communication between the surface reservoir and the control line is broke. This, in turn, breaks the application of hydraulic pressure against the actuating mechanism. The actuating mechanism recedes within the valve, allowing the flapper to close against an annular seat quickly and with great force.
Most surface controlled subsurface safety valves are “normally closed” valves, i.e., the valve is in its closed position when the hydraulic pressure is not present. The hydraulic pressure typically works against a powerful spring and/or gas charge acting through a piston. In many commercially available valve systems, the power spring is overcome by hydraulic pressure acting against the piston, producing longitudinal movement of the piston. The piston, in turn, acts against an elongated “flow tube.” In this manner, the actuating mechanism is a hydraulically actuated and longitudinally movable piston that acts against the flow tube to move it downward within the tubing and across the flapper.
During well production, the flapper is maintained in the open position by force of the piston acting against the flow tube downhole. Hydraulic fluid is pumped into a variable volume pressure chamber (or cylinder) and acts against a seal area on the piston. The piston, in turn, acts against the flow tube to selectively open the flapper member in the valve. Any loss of hydraulic pressure in the control line causes the piston and actuated flow tube to retract. This, in turn, causes the flapper to rotate about a hinge pin to its valve-closed position. In this manner, the SCSSV is able to provide a shutoff of production flow within the tubing as the hydraulic pressure in the control line is released.
During well completions, certain cement operations can create a dilemma for the operator. In this respect, the pumping of cement down the production tubing and through the SCSSV presents the risk of damaging the valve. Operative parts of the valve, such as the flow tube or flapper, could become cemented into place and inoperative. At the least, particulates from the cementing fluid could invade chamber areas in the valve and cause the valve to become inoperable.
In an attempt to overcome this possibility, the voids within the valve have been liberally filled with grease or other heavy viscous material. The viscous material limits displacement of cement into the operating parts of the valve. In addition to grease packing, an isolation sleeve may be used to temporarily straddle the inner diameter of the valve and seal off the polished bore portion along the safety valve. However, this procedure requires additional trips to install the sleeve before cementing, and then later remove the sleeve at completion.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and improved method for protecting the SCSSV from cement infiltrating the inner mechanisms of the valve during a cementing operation. There is a further need for an improved SCSSV that does not require elastomeric seals to seal off the flow tube or other operative parts of the safety valve during a cement-through operation. Still further, there is a need for an improved SCSSV that isolates certain parts of the valve from cement infiltration during a cement-through operation, without unduly restricting the inner diameter of the safety valve for later operations.